


Inside or I'll Start a War

by Tatrin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatrin/pseuds/Tatrin
Summary: Ask me anything decent ontumblrMy mood picked up playing a pretty surreal mouse-only Armor game You Left Me. This, and the fact that Armor Games' page features One Piece :3
Relationships: Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Makino
Kudos: 24





	Inside or I'll Start a War

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me anything decent on [tumblr](https://tasaccitd03.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> My mood picked up playing a pretty surreal mouse-only Armor game You Left Me. This, and the fact that Armor Games' page features One Piece :3

Luffy was the perpetually smiling little boy in fancy blue denim jeans who was never accompanied by any friends his age because he had scared them all when he had collapsed a tree with his fists at the tender age of four. Makino was just a bartender, in a quaint little stolid village, always busy tending to nearly all of the adults in the village because her place was where they get the best meals and drinks. Other than babies and a few reluctant kids dragged by their parents to meet their old friends or uncles and aunts, Luffy was the only child who would happily visit the bar and ask for some of her fruit juice. He came in so frequently for a year, and Makino have pretty much memorized what he likes and what he doesn't like and what he says and what he doesn't want to say – and last night he stayed at the bar so late that Makino offered to walk him home.

Luffy had led her towards the jungle. And Makino had been hiding spasms of fear at the thought of encountering the wild beasts in there until Luffy tightened his hold on her hand and swerved to a clear path that led towards the mansion that belonged to Vice-Admiral Garp.

Villagers of Windmill Village have always stayed away from the mansion, even though the man barely lives in there. It was a very big building that they could clearly see that it was located nearby the jungle that was _to be avoided_ lest you would be mauled by tigers or lions or honey bears. The path Luffy had shown her was cleverly hidden by trees and bushes and while it was technically still going through the jungle, the gravel path was very wide and bright enough to make her feel safe enough to trudge through.

The inside of Luffy's home was stark. Stark _and gloomy_ enough to make her doubt calling this to be a place where Luffy lives in – there are even cracks on some places. The only thing that convinced her of otherwise from the moment she stepped into the place is the smatterings of childish sketches taped onto the walls. Doodles of a white-haired man with big muscles lifting up cannonballs and what seems to be stacks of paper covered in doughnut crumbs behind him; a blond man with a clown face hanging upside down; a woman with green hair surrounded with glasses of juice and meat and bottles and floating heads laughing – _aww, Luffy, is that me? Thank you_ ; and more sketches that told her Luffy pays attention to people very well.

There were also toys Makino had never seen, so she assumed they were from whatever foreign islands out there that Garp brought for Luffy. Books and musical instruments too. The messy state of the living room might have looked lively had Makino's lungs not notice just how dusty and unused they are. The entire place is, in fact – even the drawings on the walls. Even with the rather dim light, she could see how Luffy spends his time in this big and empty house. It was very apparent from the tiny footprints on the dust-choked floors, going left and right only on the paths leading towards the kitchen, the nearest bathroom, and Luffy's room. The other rooms with opened doors they passed by were practically dark basements.

"Wow! Is this so cool! I never no one visiting my house! Well, of course, I have Grandpa, though he for marines too much to visit me lots. Ne, ne, Makino, don't leave till I fall asleep! Please! Please!"

It was a very selfish request, made without an iota of consideration for the other party that could only be said so sincerely by little children.

Had she locked her house? More specifically and a lot more importantly, her bedroom door? Had she made enough preps to make breakfast for herself and for virtually every person in Windmill Village tomorrow? She hasn't washed her perishables yet, has she? Oh, dear. Oh well. "Tell you what. I'll give you a bedtime story!"

"Read? I dun wanna read books!"

"But you have so much books from your Grandpa." Luffy's room was neat, if dusty in some places – the couch looked dilapidated. Makino looked over the bookcase inside Luffy's room. She had pulled out a couple of ones that seemed interesting and had to cough a bit because they're pretty dusty. "It's really a shame that you don't even read them."

"See Makino seems to like 'em. You can take 'em!"

"That's nice of you, Luffy. But I don't think I can just take them. They're yours and Garp-san's. Now go to bed. I'll tuck you in."

She wasn't certain whether Luffy heard her offer to tuck him in or not, but the boy merrily jumped onto his bed like a newly energized puppy who is definitely not ready to sleep soundly. Luffy kicked off his feet together to get rid of the dust collecting under his feet to the floor before blanketing himself. Only, he wasn't using a blanket so much as it was a Marine coat.

"Where is your blanket, Luffy? Is that Garp-san's?"

Luffy nodded rapidly. "Grandpa gave it to me some a year ago. I can't nice hug his picture—" Luffy nodded his head to the picture on his nightstand, showing a tinier version of a cute toddler Luffy and a less grey-haired Garp grinning happily on what she could guess was a marine ship. "—so I asked him bring me a his coat when Grandpa's ship was leaving Wind Hill island but then Grandpa got really happy and shouted _I LOVE YOU_ suuuuper loudly and grab off his coat and threw it like how he throws the cannonballs stright across the _entire ocean_ wards me."

He spoke so rapidly and with so many grammatical slights, but somehow his grand gesticulations helped her understand. "Wow!" Awwwwwwww _._ "Really?" Makino grinned. "You two are _so cute_!"

"Shishishishi! Sleeping Grandpa's coat make me feel less lonely and is big enough so I not use my blankets more."

Makino sobered at the reminder of how lonely Luffy's home life is, but forced herself to perk up. Makino picked up the thin, white-covered book on her lap, with a picture of a rabbit eating a carrot. "Jreng! Jreng! The Tale of Peter Rabbit!"

Luffy scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Why do I have to read a book _rabbit_? I want sharks and tigers!"

"Oh well, I didn't see any with tales about sharks or tigers, you little carnivore," Makino giggled as he made a confused noise at the word. "Carnivore means a type of mammal that eats – um," she hummed. Was it appropriate to talk about animal cannibalism to a child? "That eats meat."

The boy sprang up from his covers and jumped up and down. "Oooooh! I love MEAT! I am a carnivore!" His words did not match his actions. For he merely jumped when he yelled his favourite food, but when he declared his new title within reasonable volume, he punched the wall behind him until it cracked. It was a small one, but it was on a concrete _wall_ made from water and sand and stones, not wood.

...Kids should not be able to do that.

Then again, Luffy did tear down a gigantic tree at its prime – right to the roots. Scaring all the other kids in Foosha Village away from him.

"Boooo!" Makino crossed her forefingers together to make an X. "Us humans are called omnivores because we eat meat _and_ vegetable."

"But I dun like vengebles, so that make means a carnivore!"

"Oh, then does that mean you don't like my meat dishes, Luffy?" Makino exaggerated a pout. "I make them using herbs and Foosha's special cabbage, you know!"

"Waaah, no, no, no," his eyes widened. "I like Makino's food! Don't not feed me!"

"Oh, alright, I forgive you. Expect my most delicious new recipe tomorrow!" Makino put away the white book as Luffy shouted in joy. The other book she had picked was not very age-appropriate for kids as young as Luffy, but Makino could easily alter them. "Jreng! Jreng! The Adventures of Tintin to Find Red Rackham's Treasure!"

Luffy's eyes positively sparkled at the shark-shaped submarine adorning the black book. "ADVENTURE! Yes! Yes! And treasure! I have that book? I never know I had awesome story in my room!"

"See, this is why you shouldn't just leave the things your Grandpa gave you. There are lots of adventure books like this! Why don't you try to read them tomorrow?"

Luffy nodded eagerly, very different from his previous demeanour towards the thought of reading. He also reached out towards the book she was holding as if he was going to read it himself.

"What are you doing, Luffy?"

"I'm going to read it?" Luffy looked puzzled. "Didn't you say me you'll give me a bedtime story?"

"Oh." Makino's experience as a bartender enabled her to successfully keep her smile. "You can read? That's great!" She said lamely, not putting much thought into what she was saying. Her brain was caught up thinking just how Luffy doesn't even know about someone reading _him_ a bedtime story.

"-woun have had Grandpa's marine friend didn't get so funny about. But he say me I read too slowly, but I still think it not my fault 'cause words just keep floating everyplace but I can still read it from pictures!"

She hummed. "I don't know about floating words, but it's okay if you're slow at reading. It's only natural, after all! You're still a kid."

"I'm an adult," Luffy stated.

The thing that halted her giggle of disbelief and at his cuteness was that he wasn't really acting cute and looked serious. Like he really did believe he was to be considered a grown-up.

"Why do you think so?"

He peered up, a new smile on his face. "'Cause kids have adults who take care of them while adults don't have any other person taking care of them, so that means I'm an adult!"

Makino stared at Luffy.

Then she read him the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout written by The Silversage. A Detective Conan x Magic Kaito crossover post-Raven Chaser mystery presented in 13 chapters. So, sooooo recommended for any of you, ANYONE, who wants a badass Conan Edogawa. I am so running out of genuinely good DC fics that puts the 6-7 year old in the lead instead of the predominant, sad version of Shinichi who kept lamenting over bad choices, Ran, and demanding the cure from Haibara for purposes that was not supported by a genuine emotion "re-telling". I usually find them in one or 5 chapter-shots, and then I found this masterpiece *sighs dreamily*
> 
> Remember the Day written by JadeFlicker [And if you're a LawLu supporter... rejoice the awesome stories of their series: 10 Days of LawLu]. A very… very… heartwrenching One Piece fanfiction of a Fanfiction that made me scream since the morning till night and there is no doubt I will continue to scream about it the next day. OH MY GOODNESS, THIS IS INSANE. God *exhale for I'm having a hard time inhaling* This is way too good. And it pokes those Marineford feels GOSH DIDDLY DANG HARD. Read the entire content of chapter 2.
> 
> The Train to Nowhere written by MayMarlow. 16th time re-reading this. Harry is just so cheeky, I wanna pinch him and strangle his stupid. Recklessness. In. EVERYTHING. Like Whole Cake Island Arc, things EXPLODE in the Triwizard Tournament. I DID NOT EXPECT that epic Second Task could be topped at the Third so magnificently.


End file.
